


You're in My Bed

by TuppingLiberty



Series: TLIb AU August 2018 [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Magic, Asexual Character, F/F, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-21 05:59:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15551187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: AU August Day 5: Ginny finds a surprise in her bed.AU Yeah August first came from this blog: https://lnc2.tumblr.com/post/174925809860/au-yeah-august. I decided to make my own calendar of prompts using this wonderful blog post: http://perfectlyrose.tumblr.com/post/101118660910/au-prompts-masterlist-of-lists. I randomized the lists, then pulled a prompt from each list for 31 days.Today’s prompt is from the list: http://hairlikehisblush.tumblr.com/post/121186181755/bed-sharing-aus-bc-who-doesnt-like-their-otp . The prompt is: ‘my roommate told you to crash in her room during a party that you’re not really in the mood for but you end up in my bed bc she’d switched the room signs over that morning so people would stop having sex in her room only now the party’s over and i can’t bring myself to kick you out bc you look so peaceful and cute and also bc people are sTiLl having sex in her room so i climb into the bed with you and man you smell so. good.’ au





	You're in My Bed

Ginny opens her door, exhausted. She’d had a full shift and come home to a party in the house she’d let with 5 other UCL women’s rugby players for her third year. She’d been talked into shots, and now she’s the pleasant type of buzzed that comes from alcohol and being on one’s feet cashiering all day, after early morning practice. She wants nothing more than to fall over on her bed and pass out for 8 or so hours.

Except, she realizes blearily, there’s someone in her bed.

She’s opening her mouth to yell at them and shoo them away when she recognizes that particular shade of white-blonde waves because she’s studied that particular shade a lot before.

Luna Lovegood is asleep in her bed.

_Oh shit._

Fumbling with the door, she conquers the steep stairs back to the ground level, weaving among couples and groups until she finds Cho. “Chang, c’mon,” she says, very adult-like and not at all with a childlike moan as she pulls Cho away from her boyfriend Cedric.

“What?” Cho’s too nice to look annoyed, normally, but there’s just an edge of it there.

“Luna’s in my bed.”

“Go, you!”

“No, I mean. She’s in my bed and I don’t know why.” Ginny is not whining. Not at all. And Luna is _Cho’s_ friend, whom Ginny kind of knows. This should be _Cho’s_ problem.

“I told her to go sleep in my room because this isn’t really her thing.”

“Well, she’s sleeping in _my_ room.”

“Oh, no. How terrible for you,” Cho replies dryly. Because maybe Ginny confessed her stupid little crush on Luna Lovegood to Cho like, a few weeks ago.

Ginny narrows her eyes. “Did you plan this?”

“What? Me? No!” Cho is all fake surprise, though.

 _“Chang._ I will talk to Katie and she’ll make you run suicides in practice on Monday.”

 _“Weasley._ Whatever. Go sleep in my room or something if your bi ass can’t be bothered to take an opportunity when the universe grants it.”

“Oh, so now you think you’re an entire universe? Does Cedric know your head has gotten this big?” Throwing up her hands, Ginny turns on her heel, feeling utterly sober, all the fun good feelings gone as she trudges back up the stairs.

She sees what she missed before, now. Cho’s changed the names above the door, so that Ginny’s room is now Cho’s, and Cho’s is Ginny’s. Ginny pushes open Cho’s door, determined to sleep _somewhere,_ and promptly interrupts sex. There are naked limbs and humping and grunts and Ginny closes the door quickly before she can see anything more.

And then she laughs, a little evilly, because it serves Cho right.

And then she groans, because she _still_ doesn’t have a place to sleep.

 _Oh whatever._ She has 6 brothers, she can sleep anywhere.

She lets herself quietly back into her room, and begins pulling out some clothing from the dresser to make herself a little nest on the floor.

If she pauses for a second, observing how pretty Luna’s hair looks against the dark purple of her sheets, well, no one is around to catch her.

 

“Ginny. Ginny-”

“Hhmmmwha?” Ginny turns over, scrubbing a hand over her face, then frowning at the ceiling of her room, because it looks weirdly far away. Because she’s on the floor. Because Luna Lovegood is sleeping-

No, wait, check that. Luna Lovegood _was_ sleeping in her bed, but now she’s looking down at Ginny over the side of the mattress, frowning.

“Do you _like_ to sleep on the floor?” Luna asks, perfectly serious. “I’ve heard of that. It’s done in Japan and Korea. Have you been to Japan or Korea, Ginny?”

Ginny blinks up at her, speechless, then looks down at her watch. Three in the morning. “Go back to sleep, Luna.”

“But you’re on the floor. Is it more comfortable? Can I join you?”

Ginny laughs as she considers smothering herself with her pillow. “No, it’s just, you’re in my bed.”

Luna’s cheeks redden. “I am? I thought I was in Cho’s bed, she said-”

“Cho switched the signs outside.”

“Oh.” Luna’s face disappears, and there’s a large amount of rustling, then silence.

The silence drags on, and Ginny figures Luna has already drifted off again.

“Are you coming up here, then?”

Luna’s voice jolts Ginny out of a half-sleep. “Um.”

“It’s your bed, after all. I made room.”

 _Kill me._ “Um, yeah. Okay.”

Stiffly, Ginny pulls herself up, then slides into bed, where Luna is holding the covers open for her. So now she’s under the same covers as Luna, and they’re all warm from Luna’s body. “Thanks.”

Luna gives her a radiant smile. “I mean, it is _your_ bed, Ginny. I should be the one thanking you.”

Their shoulders are touching, just a little. Ginny can’t help but notice that Luna smells as good as ever, like incense smoke, just a little mysterious.

Ginny’s just drifting off again when Luna asks a question softly. “Why did Cho switch the names?”

Unguarded by exhaustion, Ginny mumbles a truthful answer before she can stop herself. “Because she knows I have a crush on you.”

Of course, once that tumbles out of her mouth, Ginny jolts back awake immediately, realizing what she’s done. “Um-”

“Is it true, then?” Luna asks lightly, her eyes intent on Ginny’s. Ginny flounders, her mouth opening and closing, so Luna presses forward. “A boy told me that in high school, but he was just doing it for a bet.”

“I- Yes- Wait, really? That’s awful.” Ginny frowns, wondering what the statute of limitations is on punishing boys for being jerks.

Never, she’s fairly sure. Crime punishable for life.

Luna shrugs.

That frustrates Ginny. “That’s awful, Luna. You deserve better. Say it.”

Luna smiles a little. “I deserve better,” she says quietly, but there’s a confidence in her words that has always been there. One of the things Ginny admires most about Luna, honestly. Luna’s fingers slip down Ginny’s arm, and slide between her fingers to link their hands. “Are you offering?”

Ginny feels frozen, and she licks her lips. “Yes. What do you think about that?”

Luna squeezes their fingers together. “Well, I think it could be okay, but everyone always finds me frustrating after a date or two.”

“Why?” Ginny risks a glance at Luna’s ethereal face, enchanted.

“Do you know what asexuality is?”

Ginny’s eyebrows raise to her forehead, and she weighs whether she should attempt looking like she knows more than she really does. She decides on the truth eventually. “No.”

“I don’t like sex. I don’t get the point, when one could be reading, or crocheting, or sleeping.” There’s an obstinance in Luna’s voice, a defiance that Ginny, maybe perversely, enjoys.

“Okay.”

“People like sex, generally, I’ve found.” Now she sounds a bit like she’s studied other people like a science project, which, knowing Luna, is entirely possible.

“That’s, uh, true, I guess.”

“People like to have sex with the people they date; I don’t like to have sex, therefore, I don’t date. Anymore.”

“Oh.”

Silence.

“Wait, Luna- who says dating has to be about sex?”

Luna raises a skeptical eyebrow at her.

“I mean, okay, yeah, like, the entire world says that, but you know what? You don’t have to date the entire world. You could just date me.” Ginny kind of can’t believe she just said that to her biggest crush. “Like. Don’t you want someone to watch Netflix with? And eat dinner with? And meet up on campus when you have a two hour break between classes so you don’t have anything to do because who’s actually going to get work done but it’s too long a time to come back to the house?”

Luna smiles a little. “That does sound nice.”

“I- well. We’ve put the cart before the horse a little, haven’t we?”

“A little,” Luna laughs, squeezing Ginny’s fingers again. She rolls, pulling Ginny’s hand with her, then looking over her shoulder. “Want to sleep on it?”

It’s a clear invitation, and Ginny rolls too, scooting up behind Luna to be the big spoon, Their hands are still connected on Luna’s hip, and now Ginny’s nose is inches from the sweet scent of Luna’s luminous hair. “Want to go grab breakfast with me in the morning?” Ginny whispers against Luna’s neck.

Luna snuggles into Ginny’s warmth, turning back to press a quick kiss on Ginny’s cheek. “Sounds good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you like this, please check out my other stuff! :) Comments and Kudos are always appreciated.
> 
> Also feel free to join me in AU august. You are welcome to any of the prompts I use - would love if you leave a comment letting me know you wrote it so I can check it out!
> 
> Happy August!


End file.
